


Press Your Advantage

by edenbound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clint's job to bring her back, from Black Widow to just Nat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Your Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "cunnilingus". Clint refers to Natasha as "Nat", despite her saying in one of the tie-in comics that she hates being called that; I think he calls her Nat in the film, though? (I haven't yet managed to watch it with subtitles, and I'm hard of hearing. Forgive me.)

He's good at this, okay? The fact that she's still thinking about a mission or a mark or something further back in the past is not his fault: that's Natasha for you. That's why he's _doing_ this, touching her, peeling back the shell of Black Widow and even Natasha Romanov, to get her to the place where she's just Nat, just a woman. That's when she'll really be naked -- she's not naked yet, for all that she hasn't got a stitch on her. And Clint isn't really hard yet, either: Black Widow is gorgeous, but she doesn't do it for him when he knows that if he's patient enough, there's a softer centre.

(Sometimes she wants to be Black Widow with him, and that's a different matter. But he doesn't make love to Black Widow.)

So Clint concentrates: laps softly at her clit until she makes one little unguarded sound and then presses his advantage -- a hint of teeth, and then he sucks on her clit. She moves restlessly, one leg already over his shoulder, but they're not nearly there yet.

He takes pride in doing this without the need to use his hands, and if that's partly because they're shaking with need then nobody needs to know. He's not Hawkeye here. He licks at her until she gasps, licks into her until she moans and a hand comes up to clutch his hair, uses every trick he knows until she whispers his name.

"That's it, sweetheart," he says, into the soft skin of her inner thigh, catching his breath. His face is smeared with her wetness and god, it's hot. "C'mon, Nat."

He gets back to work, practically burying his face there between her legs, messy and careless. It's a subtle cue he's watching for, really -- the sweet curve of her lower back as she surrenders to the feeling and pushes for more, as she finally lets herself feel this instead of just letting it happen to her. He licks her clit again, moans against her, and she's all his when she comes, a shudder and a soft cry that's _real_.

She smiles at him as he sits up. "You're a mess."

He grins back at her, unguarded. "You love it."


End file.
